petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hseiken/3D Maze isn't my only project...
A while back (circa 2002) I had an idea for a CCG fighting game with many of the conventions of 3D fighting games but in card form. I had put together a prototype using physical cards (each player used a poker deck of 52 cards and was supplied a special move and combo list) and it played 'okay' but was somewhat slow. I kinda forgot about the game until recently and decided to rework it to be faster paced while still being fun and feeling like a fighting game. I came up with new rules (still using deck of 52 cards) but it still felt somewhat slow so I reworked the rules even further, and came up with something I think is pretty fun. Although it's not balanced yet and I haven't even created all the characters and special moves and such, I'm busy porting it to Petit Com. To give you an idea of how it plays, here's some basic rules: RED SUIT cards A-9 represent normal attacks of different speeds and heights. The speeds are WEAK (fastest speed), STRONG (mid speed) and FIERCE (slowest) and the heights are LOW, MID and HIGH. BLACK SUIT cards A-9 represent guards at the 3 heights. FACE CARDS represent special attacks and maneuvers (these are specific to your character and your chosen special moves you select before the match begins) Each turn, both players draw 6 cards and select 5 of their choice and in their chosen specific order to put face down in front of them on the table. When both players have selected their 5 moves, each pair is revealed one at a time. Based on attack/guard and height/speed, damage is done. If a counter is successful (a counter is when a faster attack is used against a slower attack), that player launches a combo (this is why the order of the cards selected is important...combos are somewhat based on poker rules but instead do damage to the opponent). Special attacks, when used, do everything from throwing opponent, to reversals, sabakis, regain HP, guard break the opponent, etc. Each round is 25 HP (weak attacks do 1 damage, strong 2 and fierce 3, combos do extra damage based on what cards make them up...for instance a combo made with a straight flush is more damaging than a combo that's simply a straight). At any time, though, that 6th card can be swapped out to avoid being countered or damaged. For instance, your opponent launches a HIGH WEAK ATTACK and your launched attack is a LOW STRONG ATTACK. While the heights are ignored, the speed isn't and this would lead to your opponent getting a counter hit on you and being able to launch a free combo. However, your card in hand is a HIGH GUARD, so you can swap that out with your LOW STRONG ATTACK to avoid the damage. This card in hand can be swapped out once per 5 revealed pairs. However, once you swap it out, your opponent knows what it is, so it's important to use it when you think it's most useful and cannot be countered. I don't know how much of that makes sense, but hopefully the game will make sense in Petit Computer since most of these rules are being handled automatically and it's simply up to you to use your noggin. And of course, there's going to be detailed instructions on everything from the special properties of special attacks, how combos work, how counters work, etc. and on top of that, players have the extra luxury that the physical game doesn't have in that each card's type is displayed when highlighted. So you don't have to wonder what a 3 of clubs is. It just tells you it's a LOW GUARD. The game will also tell you the outcome of the current pair before the action occurs (i.e. It will tell you if you are about to be countered or not). As far as progress, the card data base and the basic interface are done. I'm beginning the long arduous task of handling the card mechanics themselves. If nothing else, I hope to use this program as a fun proof of concept for something maybe bigger in scope down the road... Stay tuned. Category:Blog posts